The Unexpected
by BloodAngel14
Summary: Well i'm not really good at summaries but here ya go. Its about Kagome turning into a dog demon like Inuyasha and then she gets kidnapped and now the gang has to get her back before something happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the gang were fighting a demon when the demon attacked Kagome, but they didn't know that poison went in her. Inuyasha was pissed now. He killed that demon in minutes. He ran to Kagome and when he saw her she was covered in her own blood from head to toe. He picked her up gently and started to run to Kaede's hut. When he got there he put her down on a mat and told Kaede to bandage her wound. When Kagome woke up she was in bed in Kaede's hut.

"Inu…yasha?…" she whispered.

"Kagome…do you feel a little bit better?" he said quietly.

"Yeah…a little bit….but…" she started.

"But what?" he asked.

"...I feel different..." she said.

"Different how?" he asked with such concern.

"I don't know, just different." From that point on he was always by her side.

A couple of days passed and Kagome went back home.

"Finally I get to sleep in my own bed again." The next morning something strange happened to Kagome. When she went into the bathroom something caught her eye. She had dog ears just like Inuyasha! She starts to scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" Her mom comes running up the stairs and into her room.

"Kagome is everything alright?!" she asked.

"Uh, yeah mom…everything is ok." she lied.

"Ok dear, just hurry up or you will be late for school." she said about to head to the kitchen.

"I am not going to school today mom. I'm going back to the Feudal Era." Kagome said.

"Oh ok," her mom said and left. Kagome got dressed and put on a hat and went downstairs. She ate and went to the well. When she was in the Feudal Era she ran to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Where are you?!" she screamed.

"Kagome! Are ye alright?" she asked.

"No, I'm not Kaede, look." She took off the hat and her black dog ears were visible.

"Oh dear. What happened to ye Kagome?" she asked looking at her ears.

"I don't know Kaede. That's why I came to you." Kagome said.

"Well I can't tell ye if I don't know what did this to ye in the first place." she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Kaede what am I going to do?" she asked.

"I think ye should stay here until I figure out how to turn ye back to normal." she said examining he ears.

"Ok." So Kagome stayed in the Feudal Era with Kaede.

On the other side of the village Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango where laying under a tree next to a lake. Inuyasha got up all of a sudden and smelt the air.

"What's that matter Inuyasha?" said Sango.

"I know that smell. Kagome is back but...her smell is a little bit different." Inuyasha said.

"Well let's go see her." Miroku said. So they got up and started to walk to Kaede's hut. Kagome heard talking outside of Kaede's house and after a moment she knew those voices belonged to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Oh no, they are coming." She got her hat and hid somewhere in Kaede's hut.

"Kaede are you here?" asked Sango.

"Yes. Come in." she said.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sango asked. Kaede didn't say anything and pointed to a pile of blankets. Inuyasha went to the pile of blankets and pulled the sheets. He saw Kagome laying down on a mat. She looked up at him and he started to laugh at her.

"Kagome why where you hiding?" he asked still laughing.

"I was just playing around." She gave him one of her fake smiles and got up but when she was doing that her hat came off.

"Uh...Kagome..?" Inuyasha started.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Your head." he pointed. She felt her head and she notice that she didn't have her hat on . She didn't move at all. Then in one movement she was out of the hut and she ran into the forest. Inuyasha ran right behind her.

"Kagome! Come back! Kagome!" he yelled.

Huff-- Huff-- "Where am I? What have I gotten myself into? Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"Hey that was Kagome. Kagome I'm coming!" he yelled.

Kagome heard his voice and stayed put. Inuyasha found her and started to hug her. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm fine." She said as she hugged him back. "Kagome why did you run away?" he asked.

"I was scared of what everyone would say when they saw that I had dog ears." she looked down.

"Kagome I think you look cute with dog ears." She looked at Inuyasha while still in his arms and started to blush. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do." he said. "Kagome I have wanted to tell you something for a long time." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

'What is he going to say?' she thought.

"Kagome I love you with all my heart." he said. She started to cry into his chest. He pulled her away fearing rejection.

"Inuyasha I love you too." she said. After that they had their first long kiss. They broke apart because of air and they started to walk back to Kaede's hut.

Once they got there everybody looked up at them.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Sango.

"We where just in the forest talking." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Is that all?" Miroku asked winking.

"Miroku! You are such a pervert!" Sango scream and she punched him in the face. Nothing was said after that. That night Kagome couldn't sleep because she felt something in the night sky but didn't know what it was. She got up and went outside to look for Inuyasha. She found him in a tree so she started to call him.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Kagome is that you?" he said looking down from the tree.

"Yeah Inuyasha it's me. I wanted to ask you if I could sleep with you, is that ok." Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yeah Kagome you can sleep with me." He jump out of the tree and picked her up. He jumped back into the tree and sat on a big tree branch.

"Inuyasha it's starting to get cold." Inuyasha took off his red jacket and put it on Kagome. He lay on the tree and Kagome laid on him and they both fell asleep. The next morning the sun woke them up.

"Kagome are you awake?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm awake. Let's get down and go back to Kaede's hut." So they both got down and started to walk to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango said looking around.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Miroku.

"Do you think she went with Inuyasha?" asked Sango."

"Maybe she did. Let's go back into Kaede's hut and wait for ether one of them." So they went back to Kaede's hut and some breakfast. About 10 minutes after they went inside Inuyasha and Kagome came back.

"Hello is anybody home?" said Kagome.

"Kagome we are in here." So Inuyasha and Kagome went inside to find Miroku and Sango eating breakfast.

"Good morning Miroku. Good morning Sango." said Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Good morning to the both of you." said Sango and Miroku.

"Where have the both of you been?" asked Miroku.

"Well…I…couldn't sleep…so I went with Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Aha! So I was right. You and Inuyasha are in love." said Miroku. Both Kagome and Inuyasha started to blush.

"So it's true?" asked Sango.

"Yes Sango it is." said Kagome.

"Soooo...when did it happen?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha you tell them." Kagome said.

"Fine Kagome. It happened when I went to go look for Kagome in the forest." Inuyasha said.

"Ok so who said I love you I love you first?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha said I love you first .Right Inu?" Kagome said.

"Yes Kags." he said.

"Well you guys make the perfect couple because you both have dog ears." said Sango.

"Oh yeah I forgot I had dog ears." The day went on and Inuyasha and Kagome were inseparable. In the forest someone was watching the new couple. Days went by happily until one day. Kagome went to the well because she remembered she left her bag there.

"Kagome do you want me to go with you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No Inu I will be ok." She started to walk to the well and she felt someone behind her.

"Hello Kagome," said a very familiar voice. Kagome turned around and there was Kikyo.

"Kikyo...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kikyo didn't answer and she signaled her soul collectors to grab Kagome. Kagome couldn't brake through so she tried to tell Kikyo to let go of her but when she did her voice was gone.

"Hey Miroku has Kagome come back?: Inuyasha asked worried.

"No I haven't." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha's heart started to race so he ran towards the well. When he got there Kagome's bag was still on the ground but Kagome wasn't anywhere.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" He started to sniff the air. He smelt Kagome's sent but there was someone else's smell mixed in with Kagome's. His eyes became wide when he realized who the other person was "Kikyo..." Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's hut.

"Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?!" asked Sango.

"Kikyo has Kagome!" he yelled.

"What?! She has Kagome?!" yelled Miroku.

"I have to go look for her...you guys stay here in case they come here," Inuyasha said.

"No where going with you," said Sango getting up. Miroku following.

-sigh- "Fine lets go," Inuyasha said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Agh…where am I…" Kagome says as she looks around. She finds herself inside a cave and she is tied up.

"I see that you have finally awakened," said a voice behind her. Kagome turned her head toward the voice. She greeted with a pair of dark evil eyes.

"Kikyo…what do you want with me?! Let me go or I will kill you!" Kagome screamed.

"You can't kill me, I'm already dead," Kikyo said calmly. She walked around Kagome looking at her with bored look on her face.

"What does he see in you…you are just a plain girl. There is nothing special about you…Why does he love you and not me?" she said.

"Maybe because I'm not a dead bitch like you!" Kagome spat. Kikyo slapped her.

"You will not talk to me in that manner!" Kikyo yelled.

"Well it's true…" Kagome whispered. Kikyo heard this and slapped her again this time knocking her unconscious.

"God…I can't wait until your dead so that I will have Inuyasha all to myself," Kikyo said with a smirk. Then she disappeared and left Kagome in the cave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are still trying to find them. They have been searching for hours and they have come up with nothing. Plus Inuyasha lost Kikyo's scent.

"Inuyasha…can you smell anything of Miss Kagome?" asked Miroku worried.

"Yes Inuyasha do you smell anything?" asked Sango. They both looked at Inuyasha waiting for an answer. But no answer came. Inuyasha just stared into space. For the look on his face he looked scared to death. He wanted to kill Kikyo so bad.

'Kikyo when I see you…I swear I will make you suffer for taking my Kagome away from me,' Inuyasha thought.

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha come in Inuyasha," Miroku said waving a hand in front of his face. Inuyasha snapped out of it and looked at both of them.

"What were you guys saying?" he said.

"We were asking you if you have gotten a scent yet." Sango replied.

Inuyasha sniffed around. He looked grim.

"No…nothing…" he said sadly.

"Inuyasha do not worry. We will Miss Kagome," Miroku said trying to make Inuyasha feel better. Inuyasha looked at him and walked away. Sango and Miroku looked sadly as he walked away.

"Poor Inuyasha, this must be so hard for him…" said Sango.

"Indeed, it's hard for all of us," Miroku said. They both sighed and started to follow Inuyasha. They all walked in silence. All were thinking about if Kagome was doing alright. But the most worried of all was Inuyasha. Finally it got to dark so they set up camp. They sat in silence.

"Tomorrow we will start early…so get some sleep…your going to need it…" Inuyasha said and jump into a tree without another word. They watch him go and did as they were told. They both went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome sits in the darkness thinking on how she was going to untie herself so that she can return to her beloved Inuyasha. She felt around feeling for a sharp rock. But alas she found nothing. So then she got up to see if she can find anything that she could use.

"Damn I can't see a thing…" she said. She wonders around the whole cave and finally she found a rock.

"Yes! Found one," she sat down and started to cut the rope around her wrists. Then she hears footsteps. So hid the rock in a safe place where she could find it again.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness.

"It's me who else," said a voice through the darkness. She person lit a spark and the cave lit up.

"What are you doing all the way over there?! You are to say in this spot!" screamed Kikyo. She grabbed Kagome by the hair and dragged her back where she was supposed to be.

"Owwww! What the hell! Was that Necessary?!" Kagome screamed.

"No I just felt like doing that," Kikyo answered. She put some food and water next to the fire.

"Here is some food. Eat it whenever you're hungry," then she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait. How am I supposed to eat if my hands are tied?" Kagome said.

"I don't know and I don't care," she answered and disappeared.

"What a bitch…." Kagome said. She went back to where she hid her rock and cut the ropes off. After she was done she cooked her food and ate. While she was eating she thought about how she was going to get out of the cave. While all of this was happening…someone from the shadows was watching her. When she was finished she let sleep take over her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the early morning Inuyasha awoke suddenly. He smelt the scent of Kikyo. He jumped out of the tree and woke Sango and Miroku.

"You guys wake up! I got the scent of Kikyo! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to run in the direction on the scent. Miroku and Sango stood up quickly and ran after him. Inuyasha finally stopped and right in front of him was Kikyo. Miroku and Sango caught up to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo! Where do you have Kagome?! Tell me right now!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Why Inuyasha…why do you yell at me so. I thought you would be happy to see me," she said sadly.

"Why would I be happy to see you?! I would never be happy to see you! Now tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha spat.

"I will tell you where she is…when you give me all of your sacred shards," she said.

"No! I won't give you the shards," Inuyasha said.

"Why not? Are the sacred jewel shards more important then your Kagome?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down, thinking about what he should do. Should he give them to her? Will she tell him where she has Kagome? Could he trust her? So many questions running through his head. He looked to Miroku and Sango seeing if they knew what to do. But they didn't know either. Inuyasha looked to Kikyo.

"If I give you the jewel shards…will you take me to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I will," she answered. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and whispered something to him. Kikyo couldn't hear what. Then Miroku handed him something and Inuyasha gave it to Kikyo. It was the jewel shards. She smiled.

"Now tell me where Kagome is," Inuyasha said.

"Ok. She is in a cave. Now I must be off," she said and walked away.

"Wait! The deal was that you would tell us where Kagome is, was it not?" said Sango.

"Yes that was the deal. And I told you where she is. She is in a cave," Kikyo replied. Everyone looked as if they were going to lunge at her.

"Oh and one more thing…if you don't find her by the next full moon she will die," Kikyo said and disappeared.

"By the next full moon…that's in 4 days…we will never find her by that time," Inuyasha said sadly.

"Don't say that Inuyasha," said Sango, "we will find her. We just have to think where Kikyo would hide Kagome."

"Yes that's right Inuyasha. Just have faith. We'll find her and make Kikyo pay," Miroku said.

"But Inuyasha…" Sango started, "what about the sacred jewel shards? How will we get them back from Kikyo?"

"Do not worry my dear Sango, those were not the real shards," Miroku started.

"Yea they were just an imitation. We still have the real ones. So don't worry Sango we got everything under control," Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and they all started to walk in the direction in which Kikyo was. Now they had 4 days to find Kagome. Will they find her…or will she die?


End file.
